


Spiegelverkehrt

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [82]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Platonic Life Partners, Tatort Münster, The Trousers of Time, Thiels POV, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einmal Valentinstag, zwei Verläufe. <a href="http://wiki.lspace.org/mediawiki/Trousers_of_Time">Die Hose der Zeit</a>.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/153519.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiegelverkehrt

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Humor, Freundschaft, Fluff (wer will, kann natürlich auch Pre-Slash reinlesen)  
> Handlung: Einmal Valentinstag, zwei Verläufe. [Die Hose der Zeit](http://wiki.lspace.org/mediawiki/Trousers_of_Time).  
> A/N: Die Idee stammt aus einem Chat mit Tjej! Meine Umsetzungsidee hatte es mir erst sehr angetan, ich hoffe, sie funktioniert auch. Beim Schreiben hat der zweite Teil leider nicht so gut geklappt wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte, vielleicht, weil ich den POV nochmal geändert habe. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen, hoffe ich ;)  
> Länge: ~ 1.800 Wörter

 

~ ♥ ~

_Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung bis zum Hals. Er hatte extra irgendwo anders geklingelt und sich als Briefträger ausgegeben, der ein Paket abgeben wollte. Jetzt war er tatsächlich im Haus, aber im Treppenhaus hörte er Schritte, und er mußte hier so schnell wie möglich wieder raus, bevor noch jemandem auffiel, daß er hier gar nichts zu suchen hatte. Rechts? Oder links? Oder doch rechts? Vor lauter Panik konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, was er auf den Klingelschildern gelesen hatte. Die Schritte kamen immer näher. Er legte sein Mitbringsel vor einer der beiden Türen ab und floh hastig._

 

**Rechts**

Thiel gähnte herzhaft und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, bevor er die Wohnungstür öffnete. Nicht daß er um diese Zeit befürchten mußte, jemanden im Hausflur zu treffen. Immerhin war Sonntag. Und die Zeitung vom Samstag steckte immer noch unbeachtet in seinem Briefkasten, weil er gestern zu nix gekommen war. Aber heute würde er so ein richtig ausgedehntes, gemütliches Frühstück … Er stockte. Was lag denn da vor Boernes Tür? Thiel rieb sich die Augen, aber das Bild veränderte sich nicht. Eine einzelne rote Rose, so perfekt, daß man kaum glauben konnte, daß so etwas natürlich gewachsen war. Und dann fiel ihm das Datum wieder ein und er mußte lächeln. Valentinstag. Boerne hatte offensichtlich eine Verehrerin gefunden – wann und wie auch immer das passiert sein mochte. Neugierig ging er zwei Schritte näher an Boernes Tür. Erstaunlich, daß er davon gar nichts mitgekriegt hatte. Eigentlich sah er Boerne fast rund um die Uhr, der hatte doch gar keine Zeit … Und davon mal abgesehen, warum hatte er von dieser Entwicklung noch nichts gehört? Boerne erzählte ihm doch sonst auch alles haarklein, ob er es hören wollte oder nicht. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter ins leere Treppenhaus. Ob er wohl … da war so ein kleines Kärtchen an der Rose, wenn er da mal eben einen ganz kurzen Blick …

Er war so in diese innere Debatte verstrickt, daß er die sich nähernde Gefahr nicht wahrnahm. In letzter Sekunde alarmierte ihn das leise Klicken der Türklinke, die nach unten gedrückt wurde, und er machte aus dem Stand einen Satz einen halben Meter nach hinten, die Hand mit der kleinen Karte schuldbewußt hinter dem Rücken versteckt.

Auch Boerne zuckte kurz zurück, als er ihn sah, faßte sich aber schnell. „Guten Morgen, Herr Nachbar! Wollten Sie zu mir?“

„Äh …“ Bevor ihm noch irgendeine Erklärung einfiel, warum er hier vor Boernes Tür stand – irgendetwas, was nicht danach klang, als ob er gerade im Privatleben seines Nachbarn herumgeschnüffelt hätte – fiel Boernes Blick schon auf die Fußmatte.

„Eine Rose.“

„Also …“ _Ich wollte die nur aufheben, damit niemand drauftritt!_ Oder _Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, was ich da sehe – wer schenkt Ihnen denn Rosen?_ Das wären gute Sätze gewesen. Leider fiel ihm nichts davon in diesem Moment ein. Und bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Boerne schon gebückt und die Rose aufgehoben.

„Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, mein lieber Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte ihn an. „Ich weiß doch auch ohne Geschenke am Valentinstag, wie sehr Sie mich schätzen.“

„Was?“ Er starrte Boerne fassungslos an.

„Jetzt machen Sie mal den Mund wieder zu, und kommen Sie lieber rein.“ Boerne legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Was ist denn? Wollten Sie etwa heimlich wieder verschwinden? Das muß Ihnen doch nicht peinlich sein. Wissen Sie …“, er zog Thiel mit einer Hand in die Wohnung, „… ich wollte Sie ehrlich gesagt auch gerade fragen, ob Sie nicht Lust haben zum Frühstück vorbeizukommen.“

„Also eigentlich …“ _Die Rose ist nicht von mir._ Oder _Wie kommen Sie bloß auf die Idee, ich könnte Ihnen eine Rose schenken!?_ Oder _Was soll das heißen, ‚wie sehr ich Sie schätze‘?_ – das wären gute Sätze gewesen. Nur daß ihm irgendwie nichts davon über die Lippen wollte, während Boerne ihn anstrahlte und sich so sehr freute. Über so eine dämliche Rose. _Nicht über die Rose_ , korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. _Darüber, daß ich ihn … schätze_.

„Ja?“

Er gab sich einen Ruck. „Eigentlich ist das eine gute Idee.“

„Sag ich doch!“ Borne drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging Richtung Küche. „Ich habe sowieso zu viel eingekauft. Nur Brötchen, die müßte ich noch holen.“

Thiel hörte, wie in der Küche der Kühlschrank geöffnet wurde. Boerne pfiff gut gelaunt vor sich hin, eine Melodie, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Und er zog schnell das Kärtchen aus der Hosentasche um herauszufinden, wer diese Rose denn nun wirklich vor Boernes Tür gelegt hatte. … Janine? Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff. Die Rose war für die Tochter von Fiedlers im ersten Stock! Das würde Boernes Ego jetzt allerdings wirklich ankratzen, wenn er das aufklärte.

Diesmal warnte ihn das Klappern von Geschirr rechtzeitig, und er hatte das Kärtchen schon wieder in der Hosentasche, als Boerne mit einem Tablett zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. Käse, drei Gläser Marmelade, und war das Lachs? Und dazwischen ein schmale Vase, mit der Rose, die jetzt erst ihre volle Pracht entfaltete. Thiel schluckte. Verdammt. Anscheinend blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Er mußte das tun.

„Boerne …“, er räusperte sich, „wenn Sie mich schon einladen, dann hole ich wenigstens die Brötchen, O.K.?“

Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er das problemlos schaffen. Er würde auf dem Weg eine neue Rose kaufen, das Kärtchen dranhängen und beides vor der Tür der Fiedlers ablegen. Boerne würde er erzählen, daß seine Lieblingsbrötchen beim Bäcker um die Ecke aus gewesen waren und er deshalb weiter hatte fahren müssen. Niemand kam zu Schaden – und Boerne mußte die Wahrheit nie erfahren.

 

**Links**

Er war noch nicht einmal im Bad gewesen, als es an seine Tür hämmerte. Boerne seufzte. Normalerweise hätte er garantiert nicht aufgemacht – an einem Sonntag, um diese Uhrzeit, und dann auch noch ungeduscht. Aber das Hämmern war unverkennbar, und vielleicht war ja irgendetwas passiert. Womöglich brauchte Thiel seine Hilfe! Also strich er nur einmal kurz durch die Haare, um nicht mehr ganz so unordentlich auszusehen, eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Nur um im gleichen Moment von Thiel angeblafft zu werden.

„Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie sie eigentlich noch alle?“

„Was?“ War er noch nicht richtig wach und hatte irgendwas Wichtiges vergessen? Boerne starrte seinen Nachbarn überrascht an, während der weiterschimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz und vor Wut bedenklich rot anlief. Thiel echauffierte sich ja schon gerne einmal über Dinge, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber diesmal war er sich wirklich keiner Schuld bewußt. Nicht einmal im Ansatz.

„Worum geht es denn über-“

„Hier!“

Boerne war vor Schreck zurückgezuckt, als Thiels Faust auf ihn zugesaust war. Er blinzelte vorsichtig und entspannte sich dann wieder. „Eine Rose?“

„Wollen Sie mich mit irgendwelchen subtilen Anspielungen auf mein Liebesleben verarschen?“ Thiel schnaubte. „Oder denken Sie vielleicht, das wäre das richtige, um … um …“ Boerne beobachtete interessiert, wie Thiel schon wieder rot anlief. „Jedenfalls geht das nicht. Ihnen ist das ja vielleicht egal was die Nachbarn denken, aber mir nicht! Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, wie das –“

„Denken Sie etwa, ich hätte Ihnen eine Rose geschenkt?“ fragte er ungläubig. Und dann, weil sein Gehirn endlich wirklich wach geworden war und ihn an das heutige Datum erinnert hatte: „Zum Valentinstag?“

„Wer denn sonst?!“

„Na ich ganz sicher nicht!“ Was dachte Thiel sich eigentlich, ihn am frühen Morgen derartig anzuschreien! Und dann auch noch wegen so was! Freuen hätte er sich können, wenn ihm überhaupt irgendjemand Blumen zum Valentinstag schenkte, jawohl!

„Aber …“ Thiel verstummte und sah auf die Rose in seinen Händen.

„Und wie kommen Sie überhaupt darauf, daß ich Ihnen eine Rose schenken könnte? Ausgerechnet so was?“

„Naja …“ Thiel wurde zusehends verlegener. „Das muß ja nicht unbedingt romantisch gemeint sein, ich meine … das könnte ja auch einfach nur bedeuten, daß Sie …. also …“

Boerne schnaubte.

„Die ist also wirklich nicht von Ihnen?“

„Das sage ich doch die ganze Zeit!“ Er griff nach der Rose in Thiels Händen, um sie sich näher anzusehen.

„He!“ Thiel rieb sich die Hand und funkelte ihn böse an. „Das Ding hat Dornen!“

„Na dann paßt es ja zu Ihnen.“ Boerne klappte das kleine Kärtchen auf, das an der Rose befestigt war. „Sehen Sie, so hätten Sie ganz einfach herausfinden können, wer Ihnen hier Liebesgrüße vor die Tür gelegt hat, bevor Sie mich …“ Er stockte.

„Was?“

Er hielt Thiel das Kärtchen unter die Nase.

„Oh.“

„Na dann werde ich das gute Stück mal an den Platz bringen, an den es gehört, hm?“

Als es das nächste Mal an seiner Tür schellte, war er gerade aus dem Bad und angezogen. Hoffentlich nicht noch einmal Fiedler aus dem 1. Stock. Er hatte dem Mann ja kaum ausreden können, daß er seiner Tochter nachstellte. Zum Glück hatten das Kärtchen und ein kichernder Teenager ihn aus dieser peinlichen Situation befreit.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, aber da stand nur Thiel. Zum Glück. Und der sah ziemlich betreten aus – offenbar war ihm zwischenzeitlich erst so richtig bewußt geworden, in was für eine peinliche Situation er sich eigentlich gebracht hatte.

„War noch was?“

„Ich dachte nur … ich meine …“ Thiel schien sich kurz sammeln zu müssen. „Wollen Sie vielleicht zum Frühstück rüberkommen? Als, ähm, Entschuldigung, sozusagen.“

Boerne zögerte kurz, aber Thiel schien das ehrlich zu meinen. „Entschuldigung angenommen.“

Thiel wirkte erleichtert. „Nur Brötchen muß ich noch kaufen.“

„Das kann ich doch machen.“ Boerne griff nach seinem Mantel. „Setzen Sie schon mal den Kaffee auf.“

Er fuhr am Bäcker an der Ecke vorbei ohne weiter nachzudenken. Erst als er bei der nächsten Bäckerei ankam und den Blumenladen daneben sah, wurde ihm klar, warum er weitergefahren war. Kurzentschlossen stieg er aus.

Thiels Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er ihm neben der Brötchentüte eine Rose entgegenstreckte.

„Was soll das denn werden, wenn’s fertig ist?“

„Eine Rose.“ Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Zum Valentinstag. Jetzt schauen Sie nicht so dumm aus der Wäsche … Sie haben es doch selbst gesagt: So was muß nicht zwangsläufig romantisch gemeint sein.“

Thiel starrte so lange wortlos auf die Rose in seiner Hand, daß er schon anfing an seiner Idee zu zweifeln. Bis der andere endlich wieder aufsah und er wußte, daß er das Richtige getan hatte.

Thiel sagte immer noch nichts, was er er auch nicht anders erwartet hatte. Aber er holte eine Vase – eigentlich ein Kölschglas, aber da wollte er jetzt nicht drauf herumreiten – und stellte die Rose mitten auf den gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Und während Boerne die Geschichte seiner Expedition zu Fiedlers zum Besten gab und Thiel ihm Kaffee einschenkte und lachte, nahm er sich vor, daß er das in Zukunft öfter tun würde. Thiel zeigen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Es mußten ja nicht immer Rosen sein … da gab es sicher auch andere Mittel und Wege.

 

~ ♥ ~


End file.
